discord_general_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Dystopia Roleplay
SUPERNATURAL DYSTOPIA "Revealing the truth is like lighting a match. It can bring light to your world or set your world on fire." -Unknown Intelligence Initiation Exhaling a sigh, you decide to go for a short walk. Thankfully, you were lucky enough to avoid living on the Ground Level. Though the Floating Isles did provide only limited space, you would rather be in the safety of the Organization rather than living down below with the mutated creatures. Thankfully, the Organization had no interest in capturing you- or so you thought. Your feet pattered on the concrete, the wind nipping softly at your cheeks. Your heart stops as you notice the time. ''"It's past curfew." ''As The thought raced through your mind, you quickly spin around towards your home. To your dismay, a black figure is standing right before you. Before a scream could escape your lips, the world went dark and cold. Your vision blurred as your eyes opened again. Looking around, you notice that there was barely enough light to see the ground a few inches from your face. Coming back into reality, you realize your arms were suspended at an angle to the sides of you. You attempt to pull your arms down, but the only reward you recieve is the sound of chains shaking. Suddenly, a door in front of you swings open. The only bit of light in the room shines in your eyes, making your pupils constrict in order to see a little bit. Attempting to call out to the creature, you feel it. The black stone collars all the imprisioned Supernaturals and Normals wear. It was taking your voice from your very body, leaving you helpless. Footsteps echo in the room as the creature moves closer to you. Barely able to hear them due to the throbbing in yout skull, your face goes pale. You've only heard this voice on the propaganda commercials and ads on the television and radio. The voice shook your very core as it spoke the chilling words no living creature wants to hear. "You've comitted crimes against the Organization. For that, you are my prisioner until you've learned NOT to question my power. I am the hunter, and I've just caught my prey." As the creature walked away, you heard another heart-stopping sound. The screach of a Vampire Lord. The only reason you can recognize it was because of the Purge that made this entire Organization. Tears slip down your pale cheeks as you realize you would never be free again. Suddenly, the footsteps stop and the door closes. You were submurged in darkness. Hope was crushed as you continued to hear the Vampire screech at the top of its lungs. You close your eyes, knowing this room was your tomb, and there was no escaping. Suddenly, the sirens signaling a safety breach sounded. Were you stranded afterall? Your room door flies open as you see a group of figures rushing towards you. Confusion shook you to your core, but due to the 'wyrdstone around your neck, you had no way to speak to them.' "Today is your lucky day, fellow. Will you join us in the fight to free the Normals and imprisioned Supernaturals, or will you join the Organization? We are trusting you, youngblood. Do not choose the wrong side, because you will be stuck there forever." The chains on your wrists that held your arms snapped with a mighty groan. The wyrdstone fell from your neck as you stood and ran for the door. Now was the time to choose: Stand against the Organization that kept you safe until this point, or choose the path of rebellion. Personnel Identities Gallery Asoka Human Form.jpg|Asoka Asoka as a Vampire Lord.jpg|Asoka's Vampire Lord form 0df0d464854f66eedbb4fcf5b768123f.jpg|Claress Greer.jpg|Greer Baypatch Enoch.png|Enoch Greywood Adrian.jpg|Adrian Dirge.jpg|Dirge Dirge sandworm.jpg|Dirge in Sand worm Dragon Form DJ.png|Devvon Joku (DJ) Moe.jpg|Moerae (Moe) Moe Hydra.jpg|Moe's Hydra Dragon Form Ruby.jpg|Ruby Ruby Vampire form.jpg|Ruby's Vampire Form Sergei.jpeg|Sergei Sergei wolf.jpg|Sergei Wolf Form Xavier.jpg|Xavier Joining Form OC Name: OC Age: Physical Description: Personality Description: Orientation (Hero or Vilian): Weapon of Choice: Rank Requested: Other Information: Discord User and #: Visiting Form OC Name: OC Age: Reason For Visit: Roleplay Group Currently In (If possible): Would You Consider Joining Full-time: Leaving Form OC Name: Reason for Leaving: Things We Did Well: Things We Can Improve: After Filling Out A Joining/Visiting Form: Link to chat Category:Human Category:Monster